La maldición del viento (nueva versión)
by kunashgi448
Summary: Romeo Conbolt esta resignado a sus problemas, un civil comun, hermanas prodijio con un caracter de mierda, un gremio y unos padres que ignoran su existencia, hasta que descubre su poder original de Devil Killer, teniendo que unir fuerza con Naruto Uzumaki, un joven terrorista que busca demostar sus ideales, y Zera Lizard, un alma con asuntos pendientes. DarkNaruto, Gore, OC.
1. Prologo

**Prologo: La vida no es un cuento de hadas.**

.

.

-Naruto, objetivo a las tres en punto-.

-Recibido-el bosque se veía el ocaso de una batalla más, otra en la historia de los ninjas, en la frontera entre la tierra del fuego y la lluvia, un grupo de monjas renegados querían formar su versión mediocre de Akatsuki, ¿por qué?, eso no importa.

-¡Sal maldito mocoso!-grito el líder, un ninja de la lluvia, supuesto seguidor de Pain en su época.

-Rasengan-escucho a lo lejos, junto con una explosión, deslumbrando una bufanda azul, con un cabello castaño, el cual levantó la mano, señalando su pulgar al suelo, se había acabado.

-Paga por tus crímenes, Zaku de la lluvia-este quedo congelado al de un kunai en su cuello, con el rabillo del ojo vio al ninja de Konoha sosteniendo el arma con frialdad.

-Tu eres...-sonido blanco, acompañado del despegar de una parvada de aves a rumbos desconocidos.

-La matanza del pueblo de la hierba fue vengada-susurro Konohamaru viendo los cuerpos tirados, al voltear la mirada, vio a Naruto calmado, sabía que era lo mejor, liquidar la organización de una buena vez, si no eran ellos, las otras cuatro grandes naciones lo hubieran hecho igual.

-Regresemos a casa-fue lo uno que dijo el rubio, tomo la evidencia del éxito de la misión para retirarse, no tenían al permiso de la aldea escondida entre la lluvia para estar cerca de su territorio, no tardaron nada, Naruto uso la técnica de su padre, llevando a ambos directo a la oficina del Hokage, el cual tocaron con respecto.

-Adelante-abrieron la puerta, el sexto Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, estaba organizando el papeleo del día antes de verlos directamente, entregándole la evidencia de la aniquilación del grupo rebelde.

-Buen trabajo ambos, no habíamos enfrentado un caso como este desde la guerra, era necesario apagar ese llama antes de que hiciera un incendio-comento el lider de la hoja relajado, para algo había mandado a sus dos mejores ninjas a esta misión.

-No fue problema Lord Hokage-dijo Konohamaru serio, como debía ser frente al líder de la aldea.

-Sarutobi Konohamaru, hemos aprobado tu solicitud de convertirte en tutor de un grupo genin, preséntate mañana a las seis en punto en la academia para capacitación, retírate-con ello, Konohamaru se retiró de la oficina en un círculo de humo, dejando a un callado Naruto con su maestro.

-Siento haberte cargado tanta responsabilidad en tan poco tiempo, pero era necesario-.

-Lo sé, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a regresar a esto-comento Naruto sincero.

-Es la esencia del Shinobi, no puede existir la paz completa para todos, siempre habrá personas que caigan en el odio, o tenga ideas diferentes, es algo imposible de cambiar-respondió Kakashi, era inevitable, las cinco grandes naciones seguían unidas, sin embargo, facciones rebeldes de la lluvia y el sonido complicaba todo, siendo este último, sin el control de Orochimaru.

-...-.

-Te daré unos días libres para que relajes, ve a comer un poco de ramen, eso siempre te anima, trayendo al antiguo cabeza hueca-Naruto un poco, Kakashi siempre supo la manera de levantarlo anímicamente.

-El viejo Ichiraku no habré esta semana, recuerda que es la boda de su hija-.

-Cierto, necesito preparar un regalo para ellos, gracias por recordármelo-.

-No hay de que, me conformare con el ramen instantáneo-con eso también desapareció, entrenando la secretaria con una pila monumental de hojas.

Naruto llego directo a su departamento, podrá haber crecido, pero su hogar seguía siendo un basurero, todo desordenado y sucio, preparo el ramen y empezó a comer, aún con su uniforme de Konoha puesto, sólo destacando su playera naranja sobre el verde militar de la chaqueta, mirando la neblina que cubría la aldea, era aburrido tener días libres y sin nadie alrededor, todos sus amigos estaban en misiones lejanas, Konohamaru se preparaba para ser maestro, Sasuke seguía investigando la historia del clan de Kaguya, entre otras cosas.

.

"Ojalá hubiera tenido la oportunidad de despedirme" aquellos era los últimos recuerdos que Naruto Uzumaki recordaba de su ultimo día en la aldea, en su realidad, ahora estaba aquí, en plano dimensional extraño, escuchando como ellos discutían por temas inútiles.

-Ya lo dije, si quieren lograr cumplir sus objetivos, tanto en su viejo mundo, como en el nuevo, deben ser los primeros en obtener las reliquias del limbo, para así obtener el derecho de liberarse de sus ataduras-hablo una voz, nadie de los presentes podía saber de donde provenía, ni siquiera podían moverse.

-Esto es estúpido, ¿Por qué no simplemente lo hacemos entre nosotros? Veo ilógico involucrar a unos adolescentes y a fantasmas en esto-la voz de un hombre viejo se escucho por aquel lugar, sin entender la razón de todo esto.

-Simple, ellos los necesitan tanto como ustedes a ellos, ustedes poseen el control del chakra, los jóvenes tienen, sin saberlo, la pureza de la energía natural, y los espíritus son los contenedores del limbo, los tres requisitos para lograr el objetivo final, sin tener estas piezas, no importan si asesinan a los demás, será en vano-respondió la voz con total tranquilidad.

-Vaya mierda, espero que encontrar a los aliados adecuados para esto, no quiero peso muerto conmigo-se quejo la voz de una mujer, con su silueta cruzada de brazos.

-Podrán hacer sus investigaciones en el todo el continente si lo desean, los espíritus solo servirán como guías, lo importante, es elegir a su discípulo, pues ellos tendrán el mayor peso, una mala elección y están muertos. Existen igualmente diez tipos únicos de Killers, Dragón, God, Demon, Devil, Phoenix, Angel, Fairy, Spirit, Sppringan y Cosmo, esta en sus manos, les deseo a todos mala suerte-con esto la voz se desvaneció, dejando a aquellas diez figuras solas.

-Saben que jamás me gusto esta idea-dijo Naruto, de brazos cruzados, claramente molesto.

-Yo igual Naruto, pero sabes al igual que todos lo que está en juego, debemos hacer esto-le respondió una figura más baja en estatura que él, pero que su voz notaba sabiduría.

-Pues si tu lo encuentras, nos avisas, por ahora Naruto, cada quien por su lado-.

-Vamos Utakata…-

-No lo entiendes Naruto-otra figura lo interrumpió, con tono de voz burlón-esto se trata de lo que siempre se ha tratado entre todos nosotros…quien es el mejor, lo pasado en el pasado, este es el ahora, y les voy a patear el culo…hasta pronto-la figura se desconecto del plano, los segundos pasaron, dejando solo a Naruto y una figura a su lado, mirándole.

-Me disculpo Naruto, gracias, por todo-con esas palabras, Naruto se quedo solo, vaya mierda, sin embargo, lo entendió, los comprendía.

"Ahora me arrepiento de haber liberado sus almas hace años, creo que la vida no me tendrá un lindo futuro" pensó, en como todo cambio, de como estar en paz, a que el odio creciera dentro de todos ellos, alguno que jamás cambio, pues los diez jinchuriki, siempre tendrían este destino cruel.

* * *

De eso fue hace unos seis meses, al menos en este plano dimensional, supo que estaba en un lugar llamado Fiore, la información de abundancia de energía natural era ridículamente correcta, Naruto se dedicó a viajar sin rumbo, investigando, analizando, haciendo trabajos para pagar comida y hospedajes, se sentía extraño, pero por fin llego a la costa, a su primer objetivo, o eso indicaba la información que recolecto, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, camino por el pueblo, acostumbrado a las miradas por su ropa extraña, aún tenía su uniforme, pues le recordaba su hogar y le parecía más cómodo, llego a la costa donde vio a un idiota presumiendo de su poder de fuego, pero vio algo mal.

"Genjutsu...muy básico" pensó, era claro que se trataba de un farsante, por lo que se acercó lentamente, este presumía ser un tal Macao Conbolt, no sabía que su potencial discípulo era alguien con fama familiar.

-Claro señorita, soy padre de las promesas de las hadas, Juliet y Rosalina Conbolt, recién estoy divorciado y acepto sus propuestas chicas-.

-¿Que me dices de Romeo Conbolt?-pregunto Naruto al estar enfrente del farsante, un poco de información extra no le caería mal.

-¿Quien?...a claro, la oveja negra de la familia, es una lástima que no tenga magia, sólo es un bueno para nada con...-no término de insultar, cuando Naruto conecto una patada en la quijada del este sujeto, realizando la técnica de su mejor amigo, la ráfaga de leones.

-Ser un farsante no te da derecho hablar así de nadie, además, seguro que ese anillo que llevas es ilegal-el rubio aplasto el anillo, liberando a las chicas de su hechizo, ellas mismas se encargaron de hacer papilla a ese pobre ser.

"Aburrido" con esa palabra en su mente, el ahora ex ninja camino rumbo a la playa con las manos en sus bolsos, ignorando al grupo de gusanos que trataban de ayudar al farsante, tratando de sin mucho éxito con la llegada del guardia real, empezó a caminar por el agua, sin saber que alguien le había tomado una foto.

-Cool, ese sujeto es tan cool que saldrá en la portada de la revista del próximo mes-dijo un reportero, antes de ir corriendo a por su primicia, después de raros rumores, por fin tenía pruebas de la aparecían del destello naranja.

El camino del mar fue aburrido, pero por fin llego a la famosa isla, una explosión pequeña apareció en su hombro, revelando a Kurama en miniatura.

-Aquí es-dijo para evitar que Naruto se perdiera, otra vez.

-Cada día me siento más en un cuento de hadas para niños-con lo dicho, ambos entraron a la isla, usando a su compañero biju para que lo guiara al lugar exacto, en medio de un camino que llevaba a unas ruinas muy antiguas.

-Vale, hagamos esto ya-corto la parte del pergamino que contenía el sello, lo coloco en posición, se cortó la palma de su mano con su kunai, manchando de sangre todo el sello, se puso de rodillas para empezar los sellos.

 _ **Rata, Perro, Ave, Caballo, Serpiente, Liebre, Perro, Carnero, Conejo, Ave, Rata, Liebre, Tigre.**_

 **Arte Secreto Ninja: Shinigami Tensei.**

Coloco ambas manos en el sello, con todo el chakra de Kurama aplicando, poco a poco observo como la figura se hacía nítida, una chica joven, de cabello castaño oscuro atado en dos coletas, un vestido de tirantes naranja con amarillo, ojos marrón opaco, con calcetas negras que cubrían todos sus piernas, con unas botas grises.

-...Ehh, ¿cómo regrese aquí?, ¿Mavis?-pregunto la chica, desconcertada.

-Lamento interrumpir tu descanso, pero necesito tu ayuda-hablo Naruto levantándose, con un poco de sudor en la frente, vaya, esa técnica lo había desgastado más de lo esperado.

-¿Quien eres?, ¿qué clase de ropa ridícula es esa?-bueno, al menos sentido del humor tenía esta fantasma.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, vengo para pedir tu apoyo, necesito tu ayuda en algunos asuntos, sé que estas ligada a este lugar-le mostró el pergamino con la foto del lugar, pero lo que dejo sorprendida al ente, fue la insignia detrás.

-Si vamos a ese lugar, iré, quisiera ver el lugar, ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que fallecí-ella no sentía malas energías alrededor de él, por lo que casi descartaba que su invocador fuera una mala persona.

-Tampoco estoy actualizado con las fechas, pero si conoces donde es mejor, te explicare todo en el camino-.

-Que bendición, ya me harté de que tu infalible sentido de la orientación nos pierda tanto tiempo-susurro Kuruma, burlándose de su colega.

-¡Cállate!, ¡Como si tu ayudarás muchos!-esto provoco una risa ligera de la chica fantasma, dando una buena señal, esto empezaba bien.

-Vale, en marcha, pero antes, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?-pregunto Naruto educadamente, a la que ella contesto sonriendo.

-Soy Zera Lizard, pero llámeme sólo será Zera, un gusto conocerte Naruto-.

-Me sorprende que confíes tanto en unos extraños que te trajeron de regreso a este plano-hablo el zorro de las nueve colas.

-Al ser espíritu, puede ver las almas de ambos, veo que tiene buenas razones para regresar el alma de un muerto, además, Naruto tiene un aura bastante peculiar, me trae recuerdos de mi antigua vida-respondió Zera manteniendo su sonrisa, explicando sus pensamientos de hace unos momentos.

-Guardemos ese tópico para el camino Zera, al tu viejo gremio-respondió Naruto sonriendo ligeramente, empezando su camino para encontrar al Devil Slayer, Romeo Conbolt, para entrenarlo, le gusté o no.

* * *

¿Mi vida?, es una porquería que tengo que soportar desde que tengo uso de razón, la rutina que hacía para soportarla esto, nada mejor que estar acostado sobre la rama de un árbol, viendo el atardecer, el ocaso de otro día más, me relajaba, bajaba mis emociones, y asi podía continuar otro día, pero mañana era diferente, pues era mi cumpleaños, dieciséis años de existencia, sin un propósito fijo, vacío y casi en el abandono.

-¡Romeo!-momento exacto, como siempre sucedía, lo tenía todo cronometrado, alguien gritaba su nombre para regresarlo a la realidad, a su maldita realidad

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Romeo con calma, sabiendo adonde fluiría la conversación, todo se repita.

-En primera, te saltaste las clases de la tarde, en segunda, volviste a pelear con otro compañero, y tercera, tienes que ir a la graduación de tus hermanas-decía Lissana, con la calma, nunca entendía donde sacaba esa paciencia con él.

-Si me permites, voy a usar mi derecho a réplica, ya aprobé todas las asignaturas, mi límite de faltas me permite darme descanso, pues nunca falto, la pelea fue para mostrarle a un bravucón a no meterse con las mujeres, y finalmente, no quiero ir-respondió el adolescente, recargando su espalda en el tronco, sin quitar la vista del atardecer.

-Puedo entender las dos primeras, pero son tus hermanas, es un logro muy importante para ellas, como su hermano debes apoyarlas-¿para restregarle en la cara que ambas fueron seleccionadas para participar en los juegos mágicos de este año, demostrando un talento mágico equiparable al de Laxus y Erza, mientras él era un huevo vacío, sin magia, sin metas o logros a destacar?, no gracias.

-Con mis padres tienen más que suficiente, además, sabes que mañana temprano tengo trabajo-trato de argumentar Romeo, pero en el fondo sabía que era en vano, como ya sabía, esto se repetía cientos de veces, evitando un sermón más largo de unión familiar, bajo de la rama, siguiendo a Lissana al gremio, afortunadamente, Lissana era de las muy pocas personas que conocía que mostraban preocupación por el.

-Tus padres sólo les dan la atención adecuada por el gran talento que poseen, aunque reconozco que son unos imbéciles por dejarte tan marginado-Romeo sólo suspiraba cansado, su padre, Macao Conbolt, era mago del fuego morado, lamentablemente, su pequeño problema con el alcohol lo margino de ser un mago con mayor reconocimiento, solo se mantenía gracias a su amistad con el líder del gremio. Su madre, Enno Conbolt, era bailarina, viendo en sus hijas la posibilidad de hacer el apellido Conbolt conocido en Fiore, tal vez, poner su tan soñado estudio de danza en Crocus.

"Iré, las felicitare, y luego me largo a mi cama" pensó Romeo de manera simple, odiaba estar en el gremio, en Fairy Tail, se sentía excluido, un lugar para magos, el nunca sería un mago, sólo por su familia podía entrar allí, pero en sus casi dieciséis años, podía contar con los dedos de una mano, las veces que fue por gusto. Al llegar, todo era lo mismo, un escenario apocalíptico para su mente sana, peleas estúpidas, mesas volando, gente ebria hasta el culo, dios, por esta y más razones evitaba esta zona.

-Así que los demás gremios vinieron-dijo el chico al ver una nave estacionada cerca del gremio, con un diseño ridículo de caballito, si eso estaba aquí, su situación empeoraba cada vez.

-Si, tanto Blue Pegasus como Lamia Scale son amigos de Fairy Tail, Ichiya vino para hablar con el maestro sobre unos temas, sin olvidar que Chelia es muy amiga de Juliet y Rosalina-era claro que, si había un dios, este lo odiaba, ahora tendría que soportar al grupito de amigas, de puta madre. Romeo entro dentro del gremio, ignorando el saludo de Lissana a sus amigos, perdiéndose entre la gente, vio al famoso equipo Natsu hacer lo mejor que sabe hacer, mandar todo a la mierda, nunca entendió como hacia el gremio pagar sus destrozos, pero no era su problema.

-Hagamos esto rápido-susurro para sí mismo, poniéndose su capucha, a la vista, su hermana gemela, Juliet Conbolt, la promesa de las hadas, maga de fuego púrpura y arcoíris, entrenada por Natsu y Makarov en persona, la sensación del gremio hecha mujer, mimada hasta más no poder, suma eso su carácter insoportable y ya sabrás.

Para completar el dúo de hermanas, estaba Rosalina Conbolt, la hermana mayor candidata maga clase S, por cosas de la vida, había nacido con una magia perdida, una especie de fuego azul muy poderoso, más el fuego arcoíris que viene de genética, la discípula del mejor mago del gremio, Gildarts Clive, además de mejor amiga de Erza Scarlet, con una actitud similar a la de su gemela, mas sus aires de superioridad, una hija de puta.

-...Entrenaremos juntas, será genial Juliet-Wendy Marvell, una dragón Slayer del cielo, mejor amiga de Juliet, a diferencia de ella, tiene un carácter más bondadoso, incluso el mismo desarrolló un enamoramiento de pre adolescente hacia ella, pero sólo fue por lo físico, algo pasajero, a veces Wendy le trataba de hacer charla, pero él siempre se iba cuando vía esto venir.

-No importa que estén juntas, igual les ganaremos-Chelia Blendy, de Lamie Scale, al igual que Wendy, tiene la magia Slayer del cielo, God Slayer para ser más precisos, se la pasa diciendo tontería y media sobre el amor, tiene ciertos aires de superioridad por su magia, siendo honesto, no le caía nada bien, aunque admitiría que tenía muy buenos atributos físicos, las veía reírse hasta notarlo, ya era hora.

-Felicidades Juliet-Romeo trato de distorsionar su voz a una alegre, pero sólo fue una voz seca y fría, le costaba aparentar felicidad con su familia.

-Ya era hora hermanito, aunque me gustaría algo mejor, sé que puedes hacerlo, civil-otra vez empezamos con sus estúpidos juegos, opto por mantearse callado, no lograría nada si empieza una discusión.

-Parece un gato le comió la lengua que a tu hermano -a pesar de que la burla de Chelia fue para relajar el tenso ambiente, Romeo prefiero tomarlo como una burla cruel.

-Vamos chicas, no sean así con Romeo-kun-dijo Wendy tratando de calmarlas, en verdad, Wendy era rara, defenderlo a él, hasta ponerle un honorífico.

-No te metas Wendy, es la ley de la naturaleza, el débil obedece al fuerte-Juliet lo tomo de su chaqueta para confrontarlo, Romeo mantenía su expresión calmada, molestando más a su hermana ante su falta de expresiones.

-Juliet, Natsu quiere flamas para seguir peleando con...¿qué está pasando?-apareció su madre, junto a su hermana mayor, maravilloso, lo que faltaba.

-Romeo me insulto-algo que debía de admitir, Juliet era una maestra para mentir, un don heredado de su madre, sintio una bofetada de su madre, esta tan acostumbrada que no dolía, hace años que no dolía.

-Disculparte ahora-de reojo, Romeo vio a su padre en coma por su décimo tarro de cerveza, vaya ejemplo paternal, pero lo vio muy cerca, una oportunidad.

-Oh, mis más sinceras disculpas, princesa Juliet, la gran maga que con sus flamas crea la luz de esperanza del mundo, además de tus gases sagrados, capaces de matar hasta a un vulcan por el veneno que contiene-respondió Romeo con gran sarcasmo, excepto la última parte, que era cierta, logrando su objetivo de avergonzarla, al ver que alguien lanzo la mesa de su padre hacia ellos, salto hacia tras, dejando que alguien lo tomara de la espalda, para irse.

-¡Romeo!-grito Enno, exigiendo que regresara.

-Déjalo madre, mañana lo castigaremos juntas-dijo Rosalina tranquila, bebiendo su licuado de frutas, ya se las pagaría después, nadie insulta su hermanita en su presencia.

-A pesar que Romeo sea anormal y frío, me encanta cuando usa su sarcasmo en ti-admitió Chelia, mirando a la puerta, consiguiendo crear una ligera pelea con Juliet. Fuera eso, Wendy se mantenía pensativa, lo había postergado por mucho tiempo, pero debía hablar con Romeo cuanto antes.

A las afueras de gremio, Romeo caminaba con una muy ligera sonrisa, con las manos en sus bolsillos, jugando con una llave.

-¿Sabes lo que te espera mañana?-pregunto una chica de cabello color verde oscuro, ojos del mismo color y piel pálida.

-Lo de siempre Shina, una paliza, pero tendré tiempo para prepárame, mañana trabajo-respondió Romeo con calma, la chica a su lado es Shina Yuuki, era por así decirlo su mejor amiga, tenía la magia de teletransportación, aunque sólo podía moverse en un radio de novecientos metros por ahora, sus padres estaban en Twight Ogre, rival local de Fairy Tail, solían visitar el parque del sur a la misma hora desde niños, tomo un tiempo, pero tuvieron la confianza de hablarse, el resto es historia vieja.

-Prepara el botiquín, enserio, ¿cuándo te revelarás?-pregunto Shina, aunque se preocupaba por el, no podía demostrarlo, era de esa personas que mantiene la misma expresión de seriedad en todo momento, además de su habla neutral.

-Cuando junté el dinero para largarme, encontré un departamento decente para vivir unos dos meses, sólo falta poco más de dinero-.

-Trabaja duro Romeo-le agradaba estar con Shina, todo lo podías ver con normalidad, tranquilo, sabiendo que ella lo escuchaba. Por el rabillo del ojo, el joven Conbolt vio una figura parada sobre un poste de luz, una sombra masculina.

-¿Pasa algo?-volteo a ver a su amiga, luego de regreso al poste, la sombra ya no estaba, seguro era por él cansancio.

-No es nada, bueno, es hora de irme por mi lado-se dieron un corto abrazo, Shina colocaba su mano en su mejilla izquierda, era algo que siempre hacia, pero ignoraba el porqué, una vez separados, Romeo siguió su camino a casa, siendo visto por esa sombra de lejos.

-Vale, ¿es el?-susurro una criatura pequeña, en el hombro de la sombra.

-Si, no puedo evitar identificarme con ese chico, me intriga esa mirada en sus ojos-respondió la sombra con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿mañana?-.

-Definitivamente mañana-con eso, la sombra desapareció, para preparar todo. A la mañana siguiente, Romeo se levantó de madrugada, su familia debía estar durmiendo aún en el gremio, aquellas fiestas eran salvajes, por lo que debía aprovechar, se cambió a su ropa de trabajo, una camisa blanca con chamara gris con capucha y pantalones negros, normal para el, salió rumbo al mercado de las afueras, donde esperaba su jefa.

-Buenos días, Akiri-san-.

-Buenos días joven Romeo, sabes que hoy habrá mucho trabajo, es día de proveedores-dijo Akiri, una anciana que de seguro pasaba de los ochenta años de edad, es encargada de los puestos de comercio, le tenía mucho cariño a Romeo por su dedicación al trabajo, sin saber su duro ambiente familiar.

-No se preocupe, el trabajo nunca hace distinciones-respondió Romeo, para entrar por sus cosas al almacén, cuando la anciana lo detiene gentilmente, dándole un canasto con un fruto amarillo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Romeo, son los frutos de la montaña al norte Hargeon que tanto te gustan, los pedí sólo para ti-.

-Muchas gracias, prometo disfrutarlas-tomo el canasto para desayunar su regalo, después de eso, guardo todo en su lugar, para tomar a su fiel amigo, la escoba, si, su trabajo era barrer la zona, tratando de mantenerlo limpio, sonaba simple, pero era cansando, sin embargo, la paga de cinco mil Jewels por hora valía la pena.

"A trabajar" jugo con la escoba como siempre solía hacerlo, moviéndola muy bien por su cuerpo, el día transcurría normal, para su mala suerte, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, acercándose la hora de la confrontación familiar, tenía que planear cómo reaccionar ante cada situación, pero al final, ya estaba acostumbrado, esa era su rutina de por vida.

-¡Danos todo el dinero anciana!-al llegar de regreso a su puesto, vio a un grupo de bandidos, unos cinco, apuntando con sus armas a la señora Akiri.

-¡Romeo, ve por la guardia!-grito la anciana, atrapada en el pánico, pero él estaba en shock, esto no era su rutina, ¿cómo debía reaccionar a esto?, Romeo sintió un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que lo mando a estrellar contra un puesto de verduras.

-Tu no dirás nada niño-dijo uno de los bandidos, quien lo había atacado por detrás, Romeo se levantaba con dificultad, con una notable cortada en la frente, empezando a sangrar seriamente.

-¡Déjenlo en paz!-trato de defenderlo la anciana, pero luego un sonido blanco ensordeció sus sentidos, sus ojos no podía abrirse más, cayendo al suelo, con un disparo en el pecho, inerte, le habían disparado a Akiri, una mujer mayor, hijos de puta, dejándose llevar por rabia, tomo su fiel escoba para atacarlos, pasando algo aún más inusual, en vez de golpear al bandido en el cuello, lo cortando, creando una cortada para hacerlo morir en unos segundos por perdida de sangre, sin querer, aunque, la adrenalina del momento impidió que se detuviera.

-Si vuelven a disparar esas armas, los mato-dijo con voz ronca y enojado, asustando a los bandidos, que, por la acción del joven, escaparon pensando que era un mago, Romeo, ya más calmado se agachó a ver a la anciana, sorprendido que el agujero del pecho no estaba, Akiri estaba viva y sana, por lo que paso a la segunda prioridad.

"¿De dónde salió esto?" la escoba ahora era una espada con hoja gris, empuñadura negra, con un hueco pequeño en el medio, un arma poderosa, se sentía con más fuerza y una mayor velocidad.

-Eso, es mi regalo por tu cumpleaños, me alegra que los usaras bien-el joven Conbolt volteo la cabeza, viendo a la misma figura que la sombra de anoche, con mejor detalle, sentado sobre los cuerpos de los bandidos, mirando al bandido asesinado por el con una sonrisa. La zona estaba vacía, todos huyeron asustado a llamar a las autoridades, quienes de escuchaban a lo lejos, en un parpadeo, Romeo estaba en un bosque con el joven, ni la velocidad de Shina era tan buena, más la distancia, el bosque estaba al menos a veinte kilómetros del mercado.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Romeo desconfiado, sin mostrar miedo, a lo que el hombre rubio puso su mano en el hombro de Romeo.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, tu maestro y aliado en el viaje que vas a empezar Romeo Conbolt, poseedor del chakra viento Devil Killer de viento-bueno, por lo menos su rutina se rompió completamente hoy, para bien o para mal, al sentir una presencia detrás, volteo su cuerpo, sorprendido que una chica de su edad flotara y tuviera el cuerpo transparente, como un fantasma.

-No te asustes, después de todo soy un espíritu, un gusto por fin conocerte Romeo, mi nombre es Zera Lizard, pero tu solo llamame Zera, yo también seré tu maestra en el manejo de tus poderes, un placer, Romeo-kun-Romeo se quedó en silencio absoluto, sin saber cómo procesar todo de golpe, se tuvo que sostener de un árbol.

"No sé si alegrarme o lamentarme de mi suerte".

* * *

 **A/N: ¿Merece comentarios esta nueva version?, con algunos cambios sutiles, pero importantes a futuro, gracias por leer!**


	2. Aviso: esto sigue

**Hola a todos, si alguno por alguna razon, sigue aun esperando por este fic, antes que nada les pido disculpas si lo deje abandonado, pues mi beta me dejo tirado, y fue en un momento donde yo la pasaba algo mal, en corto, le cogi cosa a esta historia, y al volverla a leer meses despues, me di cuenta que hice las cosas demasiado rapido, de ser un chico sin magia, dos capitulos despues enloquece y forma una banda, sin explicacion, sin trancision, todo de golpe, olvidando mi objetivo principal, lo que puede ocasionar el maltrato a largo plazo, si alguno se acuerda de los capitulos futuros, los cuales borrare, considerelos como spoilers a futuro, ahora lo tomare con mas calma.**

 **Si bien dejare en claro que NO es mi prioridad en este momento, TRATARE de actualizar mas seguido, auque sea cada dos meses, si quieres ayudarme a aclarar mis ideas, y agilizar el proceso, puedes ser mi beta, si, busco beta mas para compartir ideas que la gramatica, si les interesa (lo cual seria un milagro), mande PM.**

 **Sobre las parejas, lamento decirles que esto no sera un harem grande, Romeo tendra sus interraciones con Wendy, Chelia, y otros personajes femeninos propios, mientras Naruto, Zera sera la principal, sin embargo, puedo tener en cuenta a DOS chicas mas, para algo mas secundario, ustedes pueden dejar sus opciones en los comentarios, el unico requisito es simple: NO tiene que esta asociada a Fairy Tail o gremios aliados. Tal vez los limite un poco, pero creo que tiene otras opciones viables, los espero**

 **En fin, solo queda disculparme, y esperar lo mejor, Kuna fuera.**


End file.
